Lo hice todo
by Iunmo
Summary: Maka estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en estar a la altura que Soul quería, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. SoulxMaka. One-shot.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, esta historia y su trama a mí, y la sabia decisión de no plagiármela a ti._

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:** especie de epílogo de "Ya no está", otro de mis fics, aunque en realidad sucede antes de éste; es una especie de recuerdo del pasado que simplemente ocurrió y no es evocado por nadie (?). No pasa nada si no lo habéis leído antes, de todos modos. Redactado a limpio escuchando Radwimps; cada vez me gusta más ese cantante. Como muchas de sus canciones son rápidas y tienen ritmo, paso las historias en un pispás al ordenador. XD Ahora mismo, estoy retocando esto un día después de haberlo subido y ya he descubierto algunas canciones de este grupo en inglés (aunque el japonés lo medio entiendo y no me disgusta). Creo que pega con este one-shot :P :

_I can be your best friend_

_I can be your least friend_

_I can be your boy friend_

_But I don't wanna be your ex-friend*_

-"05410-(ん)", Radwimps

(*Puedo ser tu mejor amigo/Puedo ser tu último amigo/Puedo ser tu novio/Pero no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo.)

* * *

**9. Lo hice todo**

Venga. Ya casi estaba. Sólo una arcada más.

Tomó aire un breve instante y se introdujo los dedos con decisión en el fondo de la garganta. Al sentir cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las náuseas, apoyó rápidamente las manos en la encimera inclinándose hacia delante y acto seguido el vómito salió en tropel de su boca y se estrelló contra el fondo del fregadero, produciendo un ruido de lo más desagradable.

Se incorporó, sudorosa y jadeante, y escudriñó la mancha informe que había resultado de su purgación. Le estaba costando mucho echarlo todo fuera, ya que últimamente estaba optando por no probar bocado y no conseguía vomitar la comida tan bien como antes. De hecho, comparado con otras veces, el fregadero parecía estar bastante vació. Aquello podía mejorarse.

Bastaría con una más.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió a meterse los dedos en la boca.

-¿Maka?

La chica se envaró de golpe y dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Miró a su espalda y descubrió horrorizada a su compañero plantado en la entrada de la cocina, mirándola extrañado.

-¡S-Soul! –exclamó tratando de no parecer demasiado alterada, pero su voz se fundió con una tos y la hizo sonar bastante asustada.

-¿No lo habrás vuelto a hacer verdad? –le preguntó él con seriedad.

-Te…te tengo dicho que no entres… -murmuró ella con voz estrangulada, pero un violento ataque de voz brotó de su garganta y la impidió seguir hablando. Trató de refrenarlo agarrándose el cuello con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra, en vano.

Soul se aproximó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros para evitar que se cayese.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó alarmado.

-Vete…

Entonces el albino alzó la vista hacia el fregadero, y al ver lo que contenía hizo una mueca de repulsión y espanto.

-Maka, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-No es asunto tuyo. ¡Déjame! –le espetó la chica apartándole de un empujón, pero él no dejó de mirarla.

-¿Estabas vomitando la comida? –le preguntó consternado.

-¡Esas cosas que me comí antes estaban llenas de hidratos de carbono! –saltó Maka a la defensiva-. ¡No me hacen falta y entorpecen mi dieta!

-¿Dieta? –Soul pronunció la palabra como si quemase-. ¿Qué dieta, Maka? ¡Pero si estás como un palillo, estúpida! ¡Siempre lo has estado! ¡No necesitas ningún régimen para adelgazar!

-¡No se trata de adelgazar, sino de estar bien con uno mismo! –siguió gritando ella.

-¿Y crees que la mejor manera de conseguirlo es ser anoréxica?

La chica hizo ademán de contestar, pero en el último momento cerró la boca de golpe y enmudeció, mirándole desafiante. Sin ebargo, poco apoco la dureza de su mirada se fue desvaneciendo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¡IDIOTA! –gritó con voz quebraza, y empezó a llorar.

Soul se la quedó mirando perplejo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tras dudar unos segundos, volvió a acercarse a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, vacilante.

-¿Maka…?

-¡Suéltame! -chilló la chica golpeándole el brazo con rabia-. ¡Y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Los hombres no sabéis nada de nada! ¡No os paráis a pensar en lo que nos hacéis sufrir a las mujeres exigiéndonos que seamos como a vosotros os gusta! ¡Y luego os atrevéis a despotricar de nuestros esfuerzos! ¡SOIS ODIOSOS! –aulló con todas sus fuerzas, y hundió la cara entre las manos y redobló sus sollozos.

En un intento desesperado por calmarla, el chico se pegó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, amortiguando su llanto haciéndola enterrar la cara en su pecho.

-Pero si _para tu complexión _estás estupenda, boba. Así, muy delgada…No te rompas la cabeza con esas tonterías.  
-Pero yo no quiero estar sólo delgada –objetó Maka-. También quiero estar buena.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oír usar esa expresión a su compañera.

-Eso son sólo tópicos –replicó con una sonrisa divertida-. Y no debes hacer caso de ellos. Concéntrate sólo en las preferencias de las personas que te importen.

Maka sorbió por la nariz y cerró los ojos.

"¿Y por quién crees que lo estoy haciendo, idiota?"

Quiso decírselo, pero las palabras no llegaron siquiera a formarse en sus labios. No tenía sentido. Y le daba tanto miedo hacerlo…

Además, estaba muy cansada.

Acabó por relajarse y dejó que su compañero continuase abrazándola, disfrutando de aquel reconfortante y protector contacto.

Pero no consiguió hacer desaparecer la sensación de que se estaba alejando cada vez más de Soul.

Porque aunque lo estaba dando todo, haciéndolo todo por él, no parecía haber manera de que se diese cuenta.

* * *

Ya sé que este no es de mis mejores fics ni de lejos y que debido a su inexistente contenido romántico-lemon ni la mitad de vosotros me dejaréis review, aunque normalmente tampoco soléis hacerlo, así que tampoco me importa tanto. *risa irónica*

De nuevo me he saltado un número en la publicación de esta serie de historias; el hueco que falta por llenar irá dedicado a la segunda versión de "A Dos Velas". Los que hayáis leído "Ya no está" comprenderéis mejor la situación de esta especie de epílogo: Soul y Maka estaban en la fase "ser algo más que amigos", pero ella eligió el camino erróneo para demostrarle a Soul lo que sentía. Y yo debería haber subido primero la secuela de "A Dos Velas"; pero es que quería publicar algo y esto es lo que tenía a punto, aunuqe la verdad es que cuando lo escribí por primera vez no me gustó nada porque distaba mucho de lo que tenía en mente, pero ya no lo recuerdo y no hay marcha atrás 3; Así que la próxima historia será la 8. Nos leemos.


End file.
